Non-lethal ammunition typically launches a projectile with a kinetic energy that will produce non-lethal effects upon target impact. Existing semi-automatic and automatic weapons such as semi-automatic shotguns are designed to fire projectiles with kinetic energies far greater than non-lethal projectiles of the same caliber. The weapon operating systems are designed to function with projectiles which have a specific minimum ammunition impulse. There is a great and still unsatisfied need for firing non-lethal ammunition from conventional weapons such as semi-automatic shotguns. However, the recoil impulse and trajectory of the non-lethal ammunition needs to be compatible with the standard combat ammunition recoil impulse and trajectory to fully utilize the weapon's capabilities.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-lethal cartridges having sufficient discharge energy for use, without modification, in conventional In particular, the present invention relates to a non-lethal cartridges having sufficient discharge energy for use, without modification, in conventional firearms with a rifled barrel, which non-lethal cartridge comprises: a non-lethal projectile having a grooved outer surface which will mate with the rifling of said firearm and impart a spin to said projectile when traversing the barrel thereof; a dense powder ballast contained within a payload cup which payload cup will open upon discharge, causing a dispersion of said dense powder ballast; and wherein said dense powder ballast provides sufficient initial inertial mass to permit proper functioning of the firearm, but disperses and dissipates a portion of the discharge energy, simulating the recoil impulse and permitting said non-lethal projectile to simulate the trajectory of standard ammunition.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a non-lethal cartridge having sufficient discharge energy for use, without modification, in conventional firearms with a smooth bore, which non-lethal cartridge comprises: a cartridge casing comprising a cylindrical portion having an inner surface thereon, and rifling provisions formed on the inner surface of the cylindrical portion for imposing spin on a projectile fired from the cartridge casing; a non-lethal projectile disposed within said cartridge casing, said non-lethal projectile having a grooved outer surface which will mate with the rifling of said cartridge casing and impart a spin to said projectile when fired from said cartridge casing; a dense powder ballast contained within a payload cup which payload cup will open upon discharge, causing a dispersion of said dense powder ballast; and wherein said dense powder ballast provides sufficient initial inertial mass to permit proper functioning of the firearm, but disperses and dissipates a portion of the discharge energy, simulating the recoil impulse and permitting said non-lethal projectile to simulate the trajectory of standard ammunition.
2. Description of Related Art